Fear Doesn't Rule You
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Years after the Cullen's leave, Bella is trying to adjust to life after college. However, Victoria has other plans. Jasper Whitlock comes to her rescue & helps her heal only to bring more drama & horror than most can handle in one life time. Not to mention, a little romance as she learns what it means to be the mate of the most feared vampire in existance, the God of War. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Fear Doesn't Rule You**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 1  
****(Isabella's POV)**

I was running. I don't know why. She could easily catch up to me. She's a fucking vampire for crying out loud! Damn the Cullen's for leaving me 6 years ago. Damn them for not thinking about her when they killed James. Damn them, damn them, damn them!

Either she was toying with me or I really had lost her. I was now deep into Seattle. I had on a jacket of Jacob's; maybe she couldn't smell me over his scent.

I came upon an area with abandoned store fronts. I went into the nearest one and slammed the door shut behind me and blocked its path. _Yeah I know a bunch of junk in front of a door won't stop her._

Evidently one of Seattle's many homeless people were making this a home, there was a makeshift bed in the corner that looked as if it had seen better days. It didn't look like it had been slept in recently either. I looked around the room I was in and noticed it was what used to be a small café.

I walked over to the mattress and sat down. I hugged my knees to my chest and laid my head on top of them.

"Bella, how do you get in to shit like this?" I whispered to myself.

I've known that Victoria was after me for 2 and a half years. First she sent Laurent after me. But, Jake and the pack took care of him. I guess since he didn't get me Vicki decided to take matters into her own hands. She started to hurt people I loved the most. First was my mother. I was off at College at UCLA. It was the start of my freshman year. We had just got out on Christmas break. I got a call from the Jacksonville PD. They found my mother and Phil's bodies in their house. But didn't know what happened. I immediately called Jake. He went with me to their house to go through all of their things. That's when it happened. As soon as we stepped into the house, Jake went defensive.

"Vampire," He whispered. "It's the red head."

I instantly knew that Victoria was the reason I no longer had my mother. We immediately started packing up what I wanted and left right after.

She got Charlie next. He was pulling over a speeding driver. The speeding driver was Victoria. He didn't have a chance. She snapped his neck and left him. People think it was a mugging gone wrong.

So now here I am, in a rundown, old café running from a sadistic vampire. I thought being in Cali would help me get away from her but I was wrong, she found ways to bring me back. She tried getting Jake but that didn't work. She ended up losing an arm in that fight. That was last week. I had just graduated with my Ph.D. in Psychology. I was coming home to celebrate with Jake. Heck of a homecoming I got.

I was taken out of my musings by the rattling of the door. I instantly curled in the corner. She had found me. I knew Jakes jacket would not have worked. I shot up and ran toward a back room. Not really sure what I was going to do once I got in there. The rattling continued and then there was a BANG. She got in. _Duh Bella, you retard, a blocked door is not going to stop a vampire._ I know that! Sometimes I think I should listen to the voices in my head.

I heard moving around and stuff being thrown over.

"Bella," I heard her say slowly in her annoying voice. "I know you're in here. Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Not a chance in hell Bitch.

"I promise not to make it hurt…Much." She said while laughing darkly.

I internally scoffed. Yeah, right.

I just sat there curled in a ball behind an old rickety table. This is it. This is my doom. Bella Swan, Summa Cume-Laude **(A/N: no clue if I spelled that right.)** grad of UCLA: Killed by a vampire, before she even made a name for herself in the world.

I heard her come into the room I was in. The table in front of me was thrown across the room. She grabbed me up by my neck and threw me against the wall. I hit it with a loud THUD. I slid down, tears running down my face. Where was Jake when I needed him?

She walked towards me, anger and malice in her eyes. She put her booted foot on my left leg and bore down. You could hear the SNAP of my bone throughout the quiet room along with my high pitched scream.

"Scream like the weakling you are!" She yelled. "This is for James, who you took from me. How will your Edward feel now huh?"

"He's not my Edward." I gasped out through the pain.

"I don't care. He was when I lost James." She snarled.

She grabbed my arm and twisted, more screams came from me. If my throat wasn't raw from them, I would think they were coming from someone else. She picked me up by my neck and pinned me against the wall.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never introduced to our world and then I'll enjoy draining the blood from your body very slowly."

I was getting ready to welcome death when a voice I never thought I'd hear again came through the room.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. You'll be the one dying. Not her."

There at the door of what I thought was my own personal Coffin, was Jasper.

A/N: What do you guys think? Awesome start! Don't forget to read and review! This story is a collaboration between me (Xo BellaItalia oX) and MichelleRae! Check her out!

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_or _**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX **

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir'** COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'** (SEQUEL) **  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'**  
**'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'**  
**'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'**  
**'Unbreakable Faith'**  
**'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' **NEW!**  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'**  
**'Death is Only the Beginning' **  
**'Fear Doesn't Rule You' **NEW!  
**'Instinctual Reactions;**  
**'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Fear Doesn't Rule You

A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.

Chapter 2  
(Isabella's POV)

Of course he hasn't changed. He's a vampire, they won't change. But what got me, is his eyes. They were red. Not the gold that I was used to with the Cullen's. I didn't have time to think about that.

Victoria turned around, with me still in her grip.

"Look who we have here Bella, one of your precious Cullen's have come to save the day." She said.

The most vicious snarl I had ever heard came from Jasper. "Don't ever associate me with them again." He growled.

"Trouble in paradise?" Victoria asked sickeningly sweet.

Jasper lunged for her and she threw me making me hit another wall with a loud thud. I just slid down the wall and stayed there. I was beginning to get light headed. The blood from my arm and leg continued to flow out. All I could hear were muffled growls and stuff being thrown.

All of a sudden it stopped. I closed my eyes. Trying to will the pain to go away and wondered how I'd get out of here. I heard someone approaching and began to panic, my breath coming out in pants.

"Relax, it's Jasper."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I tried to sit up and cried out in pain. Jasper came to my side and gently helped me lie back.

"How bad are your injuries?" He asked, bending down to my level looking me over.

I took in a breath, "She stomped on my left leg and broke it, my right arm is broken as well and I probably have a few broken ribs from being thrown into the wall a few times." I said.

He just nodded and picked me up. "I'll take you to the hotel I'm staying at and then we can talk."

We got to the hotel and he laid me on the bed. He went over to what I assumed was his bag and took out a T-shirt. He then walked to the bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit and towels.

"I'm gonna have to change you into this shirt Darlin'. It'll make it easier to look at your injuries." He told me.

I just nodded, the pain making me drowsy. I felt his fingers working the buttons on my jeans. I lifted my hips carefully to help him. Wrong move. It hurt like a motherfucker. I felt him trying to manipulate my emotions and take the pain. Any other time that shit would have pissed me off. Right now however, I was grateful.

"Shhh... It's ok sweetheart." He soothed.

He looked at my tattered and torn shirt. "Just cut it off." I rasped out.

He nodded and took the scissors out the first aid kit and began to cut up the front of it. He gently moved my injured arm out of it and then my other. He helped me sit up and pulled his shirt over my head.

He looked over my leg trying to figure out the damage.

"I'll have to stitch it and put a splint on it." He told me. I just nodded.

"Are there any pain meds in the first aid kit?" I asked. He nodded and began to dig through the box and brought out a bottle.

He got up and went to a mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He handed me that and 2 pills. I downed them immediately.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. "I'll try to do this as gently as I can." He told me.

I just nodded not able to form a sentence.

I felt him begin to stick the wound in my leg and then he placed it in a splint. It hurt like a bitch. I bit into the pillow to keep myself from screaming. People in the hotel would think we were remaking Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

When he was done I just laid there panting trying to get my heart under control and remember that he was helping me not trying to make it worse. I was telling myself not to be a bitch and cuss him out for making it hurt like hell more.

I looked at him and he was watching me warily.

"I'm ok." I panted out. "It just hurt like a bitch."

He chuckled at that.

"Glad I amuse you." I said dryly.

He moved to my arm and just put a splint on it. Thank God that didn't hurt as much as my leg did. I would have blown a fucking gasket.

When he was done he helped me sit up.

"Would you like to take a hot shower?" He asked.

"That would be wonderful. But I'll need help."

He looked at me a minute, "Will you be comfortable with me helping you shower?"

"Jasper, it's not like you're gonna try anything while we're in the shower, at the moment I'm a one legged wimp."

He snorted. "Nice Bella."

He came to the other side of the bed and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you Jasper." I whispered.

I heard him take in a breath.

"I've missed you too Bella." He responded.

He walked us into the bathroom and sat me on the counter. He turned the knobs on the shower and the room slowly filled up with steam.

He turned to me and looked into my eyes for permission before tugging at the shirt. I nodded. He gently pulled off of me and began to take my bra off. He helped me stand and helped me step out of my underwear.

He had me lean against the counter while he stripped down to his boxers. He then carried me and sat me on the bench inside the shower. He very carefully began to clean all the blood and dirt off my body. I actually got tears in my eyes. Never, I mean _never_, has anyone done something like this for me. Not eve Jake. I haven't seen Jasper in 6 years and here he is cleaning me and taking care of me. I began to cry. Jasper stopped what he was doing and knelt in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just, I don't know what to feel right now. I haven't seen you in six years and I'm in a shower with you after you've fixed me up and now you're cleaning me. Not exactly how I pictured out reunion." I told him.

He chuckled a little. "Me either, Darlin'." He replied. "Let's finish getting you cleaned up and then we can talk."

I just nodded and he continued to take care of me.

Afterwards, he picked me up and placed me on the bathroom counter and wrapped me in a towel. He ran a towel through my hair and then picked me up and walked us back out to the bed room where he put me in another shirt and got me settled in the bed.

It was then that my stomach decided to make itself known, loudly.

I blushed and looked down at my lap while Jasper laughed.

"Are you hungry Bella?" He asked with amusement.

I glared at him. I really was hungry. I couldn't remember the last time I ate.

"Yeah, room service would be fine though. Just order me whatever." I told him.

He nodded, got up and got a menu from beside the phone. He picked up the phone but I didn't hear what he had ordered me.

He walked back over to me and sat next to me. "I ordered you a Caesar salad." He said.

"That's fine." I told him.

Cue awkward silence.

I cleared my throat.

"So, are you here alone, or are the others with you?" I asked.

"I'm here alone. I haven't been with the Cullen's since after your birthday." He answered. "Before you ask any more questions, you need to eat and then we'll have story time."

Well ok then…

My salad came and evidently I was hungrier than I thought I was. I demolished that thing. I put my dishes back on the tray and Jasper sat it on the table, he sat next to me and just stared like he was trying to decide where to start.

He looked over at me.

"When did Victoria first show up?" He asked.

"2 years ago. Which reminds me... Did you kill her?"

He shook his head. "No, the bitch got away. I was more worried about you. I have a feeling she'll be back though."

"She wants me dead because Edward killed James. She thinks if I'm gone it'll make him hurt like she's hurting without James."

He laughed humorlessly. "Oh, I doubt he'll be hurting Bella."

I almost didn't want to know but had to ask anyways, "What do you mean?"

"Edward is dead Bella."

A/N: Cliff Hanger! How do you think Bella will react to the news that Edward is dead? I'd love to hear you thoughts on what you think will happen! This is a collaboration between me (Xo BellaItalia oX) and MichelleRae! Check her out! Don't forget to Review!

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' NEW!  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You' NEW!  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Fear Doesn't Rule You

A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.

**Chapter 3  
****(Isabella's POV)**

It was like time stopped. We just stared at each other, me with a "You can't be serious" look, him, looking at me with concern and wariness.

"What do you mean he's dead?" I asked slowly, trying not to freak out and lose it.

He looked away, staring at the wall. It was like he was having an internal debate. He had all kind of emotions playing on his face.

"Exactly that; he's dead, as in no longer around," He answered, finally looking back at me.

"How?" I immediately asked, not sure I wanted to know.

He looked at me a moment, searching my eyes. I don't know what he found there.

He sighed and looked away.

"I did it Bella." He answered.

I started hyperventilating. Jasper had killed Edward. He was here in this room. Would he kill me to? He had red eyes now, so why the hell not. But then why would he save me?

I was brought out of my internal freak fest by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and seen Jasper looking at me with worry and hesitance.

"Let me explain before you go freakin' out on me Darlin'." He told me.

I just nodded, not sure of what would come out of my mouth just yet.

"It started the night of your 18th birthday party. Remember how I lunged at you?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I remember, kind of hard to forget that." I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and continued.

"I wasn't trying to lunge for you. I was trying to lunge for Edward. He was going to kill you himself. He was getting tired of playing a martyr by trying to keep you alive. When he read in my mind that I knew what he was going to do, he pushed you into the glass table. He didn't like the fact that I figured him out." He paused, gauging my reaction.

"So, what he told me a few days later really was true." I whispered more to myself then him.

"What did he say to you?"

"He said that he didn't want me and that I was just a distraction. That your kind was easily distracted."

He laughed ruefully. "He wanted you alright, just not the way you think."

I laid down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. I didn't know what to feel. The person I thought was the love of my life was dead, deader than a vampire can be anyways. I needed to hear the rest.

"There's more, isn't there?"

I saw him nod out the corner of my eye. I motioned for him to continue.

He took a deep un-needed breath.

"Later that night after he had taken you home, he said we needed to leave. I confronted him. He denied it in front of everyone. His emotions were nothing but rage. Rage at me for stopping him from getting what he wanted, your blood. I asked Alice," He said her name with disgust. "How she didn't see it coming. She just said it was a last minute decision. Her emotions said otherwise. She felt nothing but guilt. But not guilt for lying, it was guilt for not helping Edward get what he wanted."

That hurt. Knowing my so called best friend and "sister" wanted to help me be killed.

"Did any of you Cullen's ever be honest with me? If all you wanted to do was kill me why didn't you? Why didn't any of you! Why didn't you just let James kill me and have it done with! Why play with my fucking emotions and heart?"

I was yelling at this point. I felt Jasper trying to send me calm but it wasn't working. I began sobbing uncontrollably. I was hurt and pissed off. I was hurt because I thought Edward loved me and that Alice was my best friend. I was pissed off because they both lied to me. I wasn't really pissed that Jasper killed him. Yet anyways, he still hasn't told me why.

I was still curled in a ball crying. Jasper put his arm around me.

"Yes Bella, we _were_ honest. Edward and Alice just weren't. Hell, even Rosalie was pissed at them and she hated you."

I snorted. "So not making me feel any better, Jasper." I said hoarsely.

He chuckled. "Shall I continue?" He asked.

"Just get to the reason you killed him and how Alice plays into all this."

He nodded.

"When we left Forks, we moved to Alaska to be with the Denali's. The whole time, Edward and Alice were always off together. At first I just thought they would hunt. That wasn't the case. She was helping him keep tabs on you. He came back here often. He was going to try to kill you. You were always with Jacob Black though. That's something else that pissed him off. He didn't want you 'that' way but he didn't want anyone else to have you either. He was livid. According to Alice, he got close to having you a few times, but Jacob always showed up."

I stopped him. "Wait, if he was coming back, did he know about Victoria?"

"I don't think he did. He only wanted James dead because he wanted what was his. I'm pretty sure it would have been the same with Victoria to."

I nodded and told him to continue. I was trying my damnedest to keep my emotions under control.

"Long story short, I kill Edward because he was obsessed with wanting your blood to the point he started killing girls that looked like you. Alice helped him. Though, I didn't kill her. Carlisle wouldn't let me." He said, growling at the end.

"Why? She was going against what he believed in."

"I wondered the same thing. He said her gift was too important for the coven to lose. He won't allow her to talk about visions unless it's dangers to the coven." He answered.

"Did she know about Victoria?" I whispered.

He looked away. "Yes, and so did Carlisle. I was the only one willing to come back. They didn't think we needed to back then. So we didn't."

I swallowed back a sob. "That doesn't explain your eyes though."

"I was wondering when you'd ask about that." He paused. "I slipped a month after your party, a few days before I killed Edward. That and killing Edward put the proverbialnail in the coffin for me. Carlisle asked me to leave for a while. I just didn't go back to animal blood, I like human blood better. I'm in more control if I drink from humans. I only kill those who deserve it though. And before you ask, it doesn't bother me to be around you."

I nodded. "I don't agree with it, but it's your choice." I told him.

He nodded.

"When was the last time you talked to any of them?" I asked, not really wanting to know. I'm just a sucker for hurting.

"Emmett calls and checks in from time to time." He answered.

My heart sped up and Emmett's name. Didn't he want to come and help? Did he care about me at all?

"He didn't want to help with Victoria?"

"You know Emmett, he follows Rosalie. He wanted to but she's got her claws so far in him that when she says 'jump' he says 'how high'."

I snickered because it was true.

It was about this time my bladder decided to make itself known. I tried to move my leg but it was too painful. I winced and Jasper caught my pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The human needs a bathroom break." I told him.

He laughed.

"I'll carry you but I'm not helping with anything else." He said with amusement while picking me up and taking me to the bathroom.

"I'm pretty sure I can do the rest, doc." I told him. He raised an eyebrow at the nickname, I just shrugged.

"Well, you did patch me up." I told him.

"I'm no Carlisle." He replied. He sat me down on the toilet and turned to leave. "Let me know when you're finished." He said and walked out.

I was still just wearing a t-shirt so I just had to pull my underwear down. Which was hard to do with one working arm; but, I did it.

After I was done I very carefully pulled my underwear up and called him back in.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Other than the obvious, I'm just peachy."

He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

He carried me back into the bedroom and laid me on the bed, covering me back up.

"Now, what's your story for the last 6 years?" He asked.

"I went to college and got my PhD in Psychology and after that Victoria made herself known." I told him.

He looked at me. "You have to be able to tell me more than that." He said.

"What do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to tell you how she killed my dad on the side of a road? Do you want me to talk about how she went to Jacksonville and kill my mom and Phil? Do you want me to talk about how I've been running from her the past 2 years? I'm sorry if I don't want to talk about it when I'm practically living it!"

**A/N:**** So, what did you all think? What do you think Jasper's reaction will be when he hears of Bella's past? This story is a collaboration between me (Xo BellaItalia oX) and MichelleRae! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

Check out a few of my stories:

This is a new collaboration that I am working on with dramaqueen1917. Check it out! It's called _'The Chronicles of the Fallen'_:

_When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning...Jasper/Bella_

This one is a collaboration with myself and SayianInuQueen26 called _'Death is Only the Beginning'_:

_What happens if Bella never makes it to Forks because Maria snatches her before she can make it to the airport? Being Jasper's mate, the Cullen's were expecting her and find out that she has been kidnapped and forced into the Southern Vampire Wars. Will they be able to save her from the hell that they know is coming or will chaos erupt when the God of War returns to the South? J/B_

Another story is called_ '__Never What It Seems'_

_What Jasper Whitlock remembers from his time in the Southern Wars isn't what happened at all. After unknowingly leaving his mate, Marie, to the hands of her power hungry sisters, he continues on with his immortal life. After 90 yrs with no word about what happened to her Major, Marie is rescued & reunited with him only to find that what he remembers of her is nothing but brutality. Jasper/Maria Peter/Charlotte Bella/Edward_

The other has been adopted from I-Have-A-Dark-Side called _'You Promised Me Forever_

_Edward left resolving in Bella falling into Jakes arms. However, he broke his promise of forever when he imprinted. A certain southern gentleman suddenly reappears in her life causing her to be thrust back into another love story within the supernatural world where both the past and present threaten everything they've built! Jasper/Bella_

And this last one is called _'Other Worldly Beauty'_

_After the Cullen's left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. Jayden has to face her past in ways that she hadn't imagined while finding the love of her life. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning' NEW!  
'Instinctual Reactions; NEW!  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Fear Doesn't Rule You

A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.

Chapter 4  
(Isabella's POV)

He sat there stunned.

"I'm guessing you didn't know about my parents." I said.

"No, I didn't. What did she do to them?" He answered.

So I told him. I told him how I got the call from the Jacksonville police and what they found. Bloody and broken bodies found on the floor of the living room. I told him how she made my dad think she was a speeder, broke his neck and left him.

"She's been after me for 2 years. It used to be that I could cover my scent with Jacob's. But she's caught on to that. Evidently she's smarter than we give her credit for." I finished and tried to cover a yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep and we'll continue this in the morning." He suggested.

I nodded and lay back on the pillows.

"Can you use your gift to help me stay asleep? I tend to have some intense nightmares; it would be nice to not have any for a change."

"I can do that." He stated as he started to get up off the bed.

"Would you stay next to me? Sorry if I sound needy."

"You don't sound needy at all Bella. I understand. Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

I opened my eyes and noticed the sunlight coming through the curtains of the hotel room. I slept through the night. I couldn't believe it. However, my body didn't let me bask in that for long. I ached all over. I think it even hurt to move my nose. I tried to stretch, but I just winced and groaned.

"Good Morning." I heard.

I looked over and seen Jasper still next to me.

I tried to smile without grimacing. "Hey, you stayed."

"I told you I would. How do you feel?" He replied.

"I feel like a vampire took part of her revenge out on my poor human body. Oh wait, she did!" I answered with a straight face.

"Very funny, now the serious answer?" He said with a smirk.

I snickered. "That was a serious answer! I hurt all over, it even hurts to stretch. I would give anything for a long soak in a hot bath right now."

He chuckled. "I think that can be arranged."

I looked at him. "But what about my arm and leg?" I asked.

"We can wrap your leg in a trash bag, which we have here in the room. Your arm, if it's not too uncomfortable, you'll be able to let it hang over the tub."

I nodded. Grateful that I'd even be able to have a bath.

"I'll go fill it up with water and bubble bath. I'll need to stay in there to help, I'm sure you want to at least have _some_ modesty." He said, chuckling at the end. I just rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Jasper. I don't know why you're here, how you found me or what, but I'm glad you're here."

He just stood there for a few minutes with all kinds of emotions playing on his face. Then he finally looked at me and nodded.

"You're welcome Bella. As for why I'm here and how I found you, we'll save that conversation for later."

Whoever came up with the grand idea of making a bathtub; I commend them. This was heaven. After Jasper filled the tub, he helped me undress, while being a gentleman the whole time, then carried me and helped me get in the water. He had put Jasmine bubble bath in the water. I had my leg wrapped in a trash bag and my arm was hanging over the side of the tub. The hot water was very soothing to my sore and aching muscles. Once again, this is heaven. Jasper was sitting on the floor against the wall.

I had to ask him the one thing that has been on my mind and nagging me.

"Why did you do it?" I whispered, staring at the bubbles in the water, popping and floating around.

"Why did I do what?" He asked. I could tell he was looking at me. It was like he was staring a hole in the side of my head.

"Save me. Why did you save me?" I asked. I looked up and stared at a spot on the wall. "You along with Rosalie were one of the ones that wanted me dead for knowing your secret."

He didn't answer right away and I continued to stare at my spot on the wall. _Maybe if I stare long enough, I'll burn a hole in the wall…No? Oh well..._

"I didn't hate you if that's what you thought. I thought I made that clear when we were in the hotel in Phoenix."

"Then why did Edward tell me you wanted to kill me?" I asked. Finally turning and looking at him. The emotions on his face told me that he didn't know Edward told that.

"He told you that? Well he was a fucking liar Bella. I didn't want to kill you. I just didn't think you'd be safe in our world. James and your birthday proved that."

"Yeah, he said that the day I was almost hit by Tyler's van you told him to just let me get hit. That if I died your family wouldn't be in danger of being exposed. He said you and Rosalie agreed on that." I told him, right before my stomach decided to make itself known rather loudly.

I blushed and looked away.

"You should get out before you turn into a prune. I'll order you some room service as well." He said in a tone that told me he wasn't happy at the moment. I just nodded.

He came over and pulled the drain on the tub and picked me up out the water. He dried me off gently with a fluffy towel and helped me get dressed in yet another of his shirts and just a pair of my underwear.

He handed me a brush and I would have kissed him if I could have but that wasn't a very good idea.

I brushed through my hair and sat it on the counter. Jasper picked me up bridal style and walked out to the bedroom and laid me on the bed.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked me.

"It doesn't really matter. Just order anything." I told him. He nodded and picked up the room phone. I didn't hear what he ordered.

"I ordered you bacon, Eggs and toast. Now, what else did the asshole tell you?"

I gulped.

"He basically just said that you were unstable, that you weren't really used to the animal diet yet and that I should keep my distance. He said that because you were on human blood for so long, yes he told me your story." I said when he looked at me, angry.** (A/N: I know Edward didn't tell her Jasper's story in the books. I'm twisting it, so most of this story isn't going to really go along with the Twilight books. My Jasper is going to be different. You'll see)**

He got up and walked to the window, looking out of it.

It was quiet in the room except for my breathing. I jumped when there was a knock on the door. I assumed it was room service for my food. I tried to get up when I didn't see Jasper move but he moved when he quickly whipped around.

He looked at me and toward the door, angrily I might add.

"I hope you're ready for a visitor." He growled, when there was another knock.

I started to panic. "Why?" I asked.

"Because, we're about to have one." He answered. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Jasper." I heard.

_Carlisle…_

A/N: Cliffy! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! What do you think will happen with Carlisle? How will Bella react? How will he treat Jasper? Review!

This is a collaboration between myself (Xo BellaItalia oX) and MichelleRae!

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning' NEW!  
'Instinctual Reactions; NEW!  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- __Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Fear Doesn't Rule You

A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.

Chapter 5  
(Jasper's POV)

I stood there and glared at the man I once thought of as a father.

"What do you want? You made it perfectly clear how you felt about me the last time we seen each other." I said.

"That may be true, but I'm not here for you. I'm here to speak to Bella." He replied.

I knew she could hear from where she was lying on the bed. Her heart rate increased at that last comment.

"What if I don't have anything to say to you and don't want to hear what you have to say?" She asked low enough for us to hear.

Carlisle stiffened and I felt hurt and guilt coming off of him.

"You should have known she wouldn't welcome you back with open arms Carlisle. How did you even know we were here in the first place?"

"Alice had a vision. I know what you're doing Jasper. We all turned our backs on you so you come running to Bella."

"That's not how it is and you know it, you son of a bitch." I growled. Shock was rolling off him and Bella.

"You and your "family" turned your backs on me. One slip, Carlisle! One damn slip! And you turn me away. You find out that Edward is killing humans that look like Bella, with Alice's help I might add, and you don't do shit. Heaven forbid your golden boy do anything wrong. I thought I was doing the right thing by protecting Bella and any other innocent girls by ridding the world of him. Guess I thought wrong. You threw me out like everyday trash."

The whole time through my rant I felt nothing but anger coming off of Bella. And it was coming off in waves.

"Bella doesn't need you Jasper. You're not good for her." He replied.

"I think I should be the one to decide who is and isn't good for me Carlisle. I'm not some 12 year old girl who needs you making my choices for me. I'm 24 and perfectly fine with making my own decisions. Now please leave. Jasper and I are just fine without you interfering."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Bella grew a backbone.

**(Isabella's POV)**

Wow, I just gave Carlisle a piece of my mind. I feel better now.

I have been through too much these past few years to have him waltz back into my life and try to be a "Father" to me.

"Bella I'm just trying to look out for you. You don't know Jasper." Carlisle tried to reason.

"I know him a hell of a lot better than you think I do. I know he's always been pushed to the back of the room. I know you all have always kept him isolated. I know you always made me keep my distance because of his control. It wasn't his fault! He had to feel not only his blood lust but all of yours to. I know Jasper is misunderstood and you know what I think?"

Jasper was standing there looking at me stunned. Carlisle who was still standing in the doorway, just stood there stiff, not moving.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you're afraid of Jasper. You know he can kill you in a human heartbeat. All his time in the wars, he's the most feared vampire in your world Carlisle. Who wouldn't be afraid?"

"Jasper would never try to kill me. He's not that kind of person Bella." Carlisle replied.

Jasper turned towards him.

"And what kind of person am I, Carlisle? Huh? You threw me out 6 years ago, so if I'm not 'that kind of person', why did you throw me out?"

Carlisle was silent.

"Because you went against everything I taught the coven. You slipped up too many times to the point where we had to move too often. You killed Edward!" Carlisle shouted at the end.

I cleared my throat. "Can you two move this inside the room so we don't have upset hotel guests on our hands?"

Jasper moved out the way to let him through. They didn't move away from the door once it was shut.

"I killed Edward because he and Alice were killing girls who looked like Bella because Edward got some kind of sick enjoyment out of it. He would go back to Forks to see if he could kill her Carlisle! What the fuck was I supposed to do? Let him kill her?"

"No! You could have come to me about it before taking matters into your own hands." Carlisle answered.

"What good would that have done? All you ever did was give him a slap on the wrist and send him away! You never actually punished him, Carlisle. He was your golden boy! He never did any wrong in your eyes." Jasper retorted.

I decided to speak up this time.

"It's true Carlisle. Edward never did wrong to you. Because he was your first 'son', you treated him better than anyone else. Hell, you even treated him better than Rosalie, and she was a spoiled bitch."

He just stood there, emotions playing on his face. He shook his head and looked out the window.

"I can see I'm not going to get anywhere with the two of you. Bella, you're making a mistake. It's a bad decision to stay with Jasper."

"Let me make my own decisions. He saved my life and helped with the healing of my wounds." I told him.

He tried to take a step toward me. "Could I at least examine you?" He asked.

"No thanks. Jasper is doing a pretty swell job on his own I think. You should leave." I answered.

He swallowed and nodded. He turned toward the door but not before speaking to Jasper again.

"You will see me or us again. I'm not going to let you turn her into someone like you." He said and walked out.

Jasper stood stone still, just staring at the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He looked at me, nodded and started walking toward the bed.

"Thank you." He whispered as he sat next to me.

I raised an eyebrow, "For what?" I asked.

"For standing up for me. It helped. His emotions were telling me that he didn't expect for you to take my side. He was shocked. He honestly thought you'd leave with him. But, this does cause a problem for us."

"We need to leave." I stated knowing that that was what he was getting at.

"Yeah. That is, if you want to. You don't have to go with me Bella. I know you have a life here in Seattle."

I snorted. "You call watching my back to make sure a sadistic vampire hasn't caught up to me a life? I'd hate to see what you call not having a life."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you coming with me or not smartass?"

"I'll go. I don't need to call anyone except Jake. Don't know how well it's gonna go when he finds out I'm with you. By the way, you didn't find my cell phone did you?"

"Yeah it's in the drawer of the night stand."

I nodded and reached out without causing myself pain. I opened the drawer and found it. Thankfully it wasn't dead or broken.

"When do we need to leave?" I asked, while checking to see if I had missed calls.

"Probably tomorrow. I'm not going to tell you where or make a decision. We don't want Alice seeing." He answered.

I nodded and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why didn't you just change me when you found me?" I asked him bluntly.

He looked down at the ugly ass comforter on the bed, "I didn't know if you still wanted it or not honestly. That was something you wanted when Edward was still around. You wanted it WITH him. I didn't want to take that decision from you. I didn't want you to resent me."

And then I knew that I would probably stay with Jasper for as long as I could. I wouldn't have to worry about him trying to run my life and make my decisions for me. I would be his equal, or about as equal as a human can be to a vampire anyways.

"Thanks." I said.

"For...?"

"For taking care of me and not making my decisions for me." I answered.

"No thanks are needed, but you're welcome. You're stuck with me for as long as you want me Bella."

A/N: So, how did everyone like the chapter? What did you think of the confrontation with Carlisle? What do you think that he and the Cullen's will do? Review!

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

Check out some of my stories!

The Major: _Jasper never left Maria & decades after Jasper allowed Peter & Char to escape, they finally come back to get him. They bring him to their ranch where he meets Isabella Swan whom Peter rescued in Washington from Laurent after the Cullen's left town. Love blossoms but what happens when both of their pasts come back to haunt them? Maria wants her Major back at any cost! Jasper/Bella_

Unimaginable Outcomes: _Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

Dhampir (Book 1): _Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

Dhampir: Broken Moonlight (Book 2): _Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

Perplexing Revelations: _When Bella gets ready to leave Forks, she gets a phone call from Peter who desperately needs her help. Jasper had a slip & is having trouble coping. Only Bella can bring him back to himself. During her stay, secrets get revealed and an adventure begins!_

Attempting to Covet: _Since Major Jasper Whitlock first found his mate, everyone from the Warlords of the South to Vampire Royalty have been trying to take what was rightfully his. Romance, Action, Horror, and Supernatural Adventure. Jasper/Bella Fanfic_

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' NEW!  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You' NEW!  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Fear Doesn't Rule You

A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.

Chapter 6  
(Isabella's POV)

It's been about three weeks since my run in with Victoria and my unconventional reunion with Jasper. Most of my wounds have healed nicely. My leg is another story, though, and I walk with a limp. I also have to take breaks and sit down often. Since Jasper and I left the hotel, we've been moving place to place trying to keep ourselves out of Alice's vision. I wasn't necessarily completely on board with this plan when we talked about it. However, if I want to live to see another day, I needed to follow along.

Right now, we're in California. It's night of course. We don't need Jasper throwing off sparkly light and becoming a walking disco ball. So far we haven't heard anything from any of the Cullen's since our surprise visit from Carlisle. Hopefully that means Alice hasn't seen anything.

I was brought out of my musings by Jasper.

"You wanna stop somewhere for some food before I find us a hotel?" He asked. My stomach decided to answer that question for me and he laughed.

"Yeah I guess, just stop at a McDonalds." I told him.

We got my food and headed for the nearest hotel still trying not to make decisions.

"So, how long are we going to be 'nomads', traveling from here to there?" I asked him after getting a room.

He sighed and walked over to a window that had the gaudiest curtains I had ever seen. _What the fuck is up with hotels using ugly ass curtains and comforters?_

"Probably around a month or so, if Alice doesn't see." He answered.

I nodded absently while I finished my burger. When I attempted to rise and throw away the empty wrappers, I immediately had to sit back down. Apparently, sitting in a car for a while was bad for my leg. I stood and felt a lightning bolt of pain shoot up my leg.

Jasper felt my spike of pain and came to my side.

"You alright?" He asked. Taking my leg and massaging it.

"I am if you keep doing that." I told him with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Why don't I run you a hot bubble bath and let you relax?" He suggested. "Then, we can have that conversation we were supposed to have the first night."

I played dumb and asked. "What conversation is that?"

"The one where you tell me what you've been up to since we left." He answered.

I sighed as I let the hot water soothe my achy muscles. My leg throbbed uncomfortably, but slowly began to loosen up and the discomfort eased.

I thought about the conversation that was going to happen after this. I wasn't sure I wanted to go down that road. I had pushed all this to the back of my mind, closing it up and attempting to forget about it. I didn't know if I wanted to remember that pain; the pain of losing my mom, my dad, and some of my friends.

I stood up carefully and pulled the plug, draining the water. I dried off and put on pajama pants and a tank top that I had lying out. Looking in the mirror and running a brush though my hair, I decided I was ready to go back in the room.

I limped out to see Jasper lounging on the bed flipping through channels on the T.V. He noticed me and shut it off.

"Did the bath help?" He asked me while scooting over giving me room.

"Yeah, my leg doesn't hurt as much now," I answered. I sat down next to him and tried to decide where to begin. I looked over and noticed he was watching me.

"I'm going to talk; I'm just trying to figure out where to start."

"The beginning is normally the best place." He answered with a smirk.

I elbowed him without hurting myself and stuck my tongue out at him.

I took a deep breath.

"The months after you guys left, I was a wreck. I shut myself off from everything; the world, my friends and family… everything. I started doing stupid things and hanging with the wrong crowd. I found if I did that, I'd hear Edwards voice in my head. I know that sounds crazy. But, it's true. I felt, if I could keep putting myself in danger, I'd still have him with me somehow."

"What kind of crowd were you hanging with?" He asked.

I maneuvered myself on the bed to where I was up against the headboard and propped my leg up on a pillow. This was where it began to get difficult.

"I started doing drugs to make the pain go away." I answered honestly.

I looked over at him expecting to see disapproval and anger. I saw neither.

"When I was high, nothing mattered. Nothing bothered me anymore. It was just me. I kept using and using to the point where I had finally OD'ed. Jake found me close to death in a puddle of my own puke. He rushed me to the hospital and they ended up pumping my stomach. The doctor told me if I hadn't been found when I was, I wouldn't be alive. Jake saved my life." I didn't realize I had tears falling down my face until Jasper wiped one away. I looked over at him and gave a small smile and sent him my gratitude.

I took another deep breath and continued.

"I was out of the hospital for about a week when my usual supplier found me. He was mad that I wasn't going to be buying from him anymore. I had begun to go to rehab, so he was trying to get me to relapse. I stayed strong and kept denying him, so he took matters into his own hands."

I started getting hysterical, and Jasper pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms securely around me and started rocking us back and forth while rubbing my back.

"What happened, Bella?"

"He . . . uh. . . He raped me. He held me down and stuck a needle in my arm. He pumped me with heroine while raping me at the same time. He was brutal... sadistic. He liked seeing me in pain. He got off on it. He slapped and punched me. When that wasn't enough anymore, he cut me." I whispered the last part.

"That's what the scars are from. I didn't want to ask. I thought they were self-inflicted." He stated softly.

"No, they were from him." I pulled my shirt off, leaving me in my bra. I had scars on my stomach, a long one, from my right breast to my belly button. Then, to make sure I always remembered that night, the word 'WHORE' was sliced into my left side below my breast.

"Jacob once again found me. Tyler was still in the middle of trying to finish off. Jacob was outraged. He thought I did it willingly until he seen the knife and my wounds. He beat him to a bloody pulp before he called me an ambulance along with the police. I found out that night that I wouldn't be able to have kids." I took a shuddering breath. "He ruptured my cervix."

Jasper held me as I sobbed, letting out the stress of telling this and the relief of finally getting it out. No one but Jacob had shared these memories for so long.

"The final diagnosis was a few broken ribs, bruises, the scars and me not being able to have kids. After all that, I finished out rehab and have been clean for 4 years. Victoria was around when all this was happening, but hadn't made herself known yet. I had been at UCLA for a year by the time that happened. She brutally murdered my mom and step dad. I don't want to go into details. You already know about my dad." I finished.

He tightened his arms around me and breathed in my scent. He was sobbing quietly. "I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Jasper." I soothed.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't fucked up the night of your party, you'd still have your parents, and you wouldn't have had to deal with what you've been through." He said.

"Then I'd be dead and Edward would have killed me." I told him.

"I'm still sorry. I wish the family would have listened to me when I said that we needed to find Victoria after killing James."

"No offense, but I really fucking hate the Cullen's."

He laughed out loud.

"Me too, Bella, me too," He answered. Just as we were calming down from the emotional conversation, his cell phone rang. He didn't look too happy about the name that popped up, either.

"Hello Alice." He said.

_Fuck my life. Will I ever get peace?_

**A/N:**** Uh Oh! Another Cliffy! What did you think of the chapter? What the conversation? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! **

**Check out some of my stories!**

**Letting Go & Giving In:** _Isabella Swan is in love with her best friend Jasper Whitlock, but he is dating someone else. Will they find their happily ever afters with each other? Will they let go or give in to the love that is obviously there? Read and find out! Jasper/Bella All Human_

**Other Worldly Beauty:** _After the Cullen's left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. Jayden has to face her past in ways that she hadn't imagined while finding the love of her life. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

**Far Fetched Realities:** _After Edward dumps Bella in the woods, a strange female newborn vampire comes into her life. Jasper sneaks away to apologize to Bella and discovers a connection with this vampire that he can't ignore. Surprises and adventures soon follow along with a fight for their lives!_

**Pretexting:** _The summer before Bella's 18th Birthday, Victoria makes her move. Bella is changed in order to save her life and moved in with the Cullen's. Secrets start to come out and facts become known. What is to become of the power hungry leader and his family? J/B_

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' NEW!  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Fear Doesn't Rule You**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter 7**  
**(Jasper's POV)**

"Hello Alice." I growled into the phone. _The bitch just had to call. _Bella shifted uncomfortably, and I lifted her off my lap but kept an arm around her shoulders.

"Hi Jasper, I just had a nice chat with Carlisle." She replied.

"Oh? And what did he have to say?"

I could tell Bella was getting aggravated with not being able to know what was being said. Without letting her go, I put the phone on speaker.

"He told me about his visit with you and Bella. Be serious Jasper. You know you're going to end up hurting her or worse. You need to get this idea out of your head." _All seeing fucking pixie thinks she knows everything. _

"Thanks for the fucking vote of confidence there, Alice. I'm not going to kill her dammit. It doesn't even bother me to be around her. I'm not going to forget about this because someone needs to protect her from Victoria."

"Who's going to protect her from you Jasper?" She asked vehemently. She was starting to really piss me the fuck off.

"Tell me Alice, have you seen me hurt her or are you just trying to push my damn buttons?"

Silence.

"I haven't had any visions lately. I don't know why, I just get pictures that don't make sense. I can't explain it."

So, the pixie couldn't see us. I wanted to jump for fuckin' joy.

I looked over at Bella and her look matched the emotions she was giving off.

Elation.

She didn't have to worry about Alice seeing where we were going or interfering in her life. No, Alice meant 'no Cullen's'.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." I said, not feeling sorry at all.

Bella snickered and tried to cover it up. I bumped her shoulder. She tried bumping back but it didn't quite work. I smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"No you're not, Jazzy, you're lying." The annoying person on the phone said. _'Jazzy', I hate that fuckin' name!_

"Okay, so maybe I am. I don't want you to know what I'm doing, where I'm going, or who I'm with. It's none of your damn business."

"You can stop looking for mine as well, Alice." Bella said from next to me.

I heard Alice gasp. "Bella, you can't be serious. He could kill you."

"Let me be the judge of that. He's been fine the weeks that we've been together. When he found me, I was bleeding and he didn't decide to take a bite out of me and make me his meal. So go fuck yourself."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Nobody had ever talked to Alice like that except me.

**(Bella's POV)**

_Bella- 1 Alice- 0_

Damn, it felt good to tell that arrogant, conspiring, annoying as hell pixie off.

"Fine Bella, but don't come running to me when I'm right and you realize you should have listened to me. Jasper is unstable. You don't know him like I do."

I laughed humorlessly.

"Oh Alice, Alice, Alice," I said smirking. "I know the _real_ Jasper. Not the one that you dressed up to look like a freakin' all boys prep school alumni. The Jasper I know selects his own clothes and wears faded worn jeans and cowboy boots. No slacks, button ups, and ugly as fuck loafers!" I heard the little bitch gasp. "This Jasper has a backbone, and doesn't stay in the background, letting people tell him what to do, or where to go. I like this Jasper a hell of a lot better than the way you tried to tame him."

"Well!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "I was only trying to mold him in to someone who would fit in society."

Jasper snorted.

"Who's society? Yours?" He asked.

"Whatever, Jasper. Bella, you'll need us because of Victoria." Alice's voice was full of smug triumph.

Victoria. No, I hadn't forgotten about her. She had been making herself known every now and then while we've been on the road. I don't know how, but she knows we're traveling. In the few places that we've stopped at I've found pieces of my life in random spots. We stopped at a park in Nevada where I found my dad's police badge. I knew then we weren't safe. Jasper was on instant alert. We never stay in the same place long. He decided we needed to go to Texas, where his friend Peter lived. Jasper said that he and his mate Charlotte would be able to help us. He never really told me why. I assumed he'd tell me when he was ready.

Jake. I had no clue where he was or how he was doing. I haven't been able to get him on his phone. I had the worst feeling that something was wrong.

I was brought out of my musings by Jasper shoulder bumping me.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I've been off the phone with pixiepire for 5 minutes and you've been off in Bella La La Land. Anyone I know there?"

I glared at him and smacked him as hard as I could without breaking my hand. That just caused him to laugh.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the stuff we've found from good 'ole Vickie." I told him.

He stiffened next to me.

"She's not going to get near you Bella."

That's all I heard before the door burst open. Victoria's fiery curls danced softly in the draft of the air conditioning. She managed to latch one hand around my throat before Jasper could pull me from harm's way.

_What the fuck is with her and grabbing my neck?_

She dangled me in the air as if I weighed less than nothing. Clawing at her hands only resulted in broken fingernails and a dull ache in my wrists. I began to kick my legs as I felt my air ways being cut off. It felt like I was being held under water, not able to reach the surface.

"Stop it you little bitch. I told you that I would find you again. Tell me, did you like my little clues I left?" I heard her taunt me.

Black spots pulsed across my already clouding vision. I could hear Jasper's growling. I knew he was close, probably just outside of the bitch's striking range.

"Leave… Jasper... Alone…" I rasped out to her.

"Oh, now why would I do that, Bella dear?" She asked in a sickeningly saccharine voice.

"…To do... with this..." It was getting harder and harder to breathe, my voice becoming a whispered rasp against the force of Victoria's hand. I could hear and feel my heart pounding my ears. "Let me go Bitch. This is between us." I managed to gasp out.

"Bella don't you dare try to play hero and protect me from this bitch. Let me take care of her Darlin'." Jasper growled to me. I could feel the coiled tension, even though I could not see his movements.

I was flung across the room without warning, unable to utter a cry or prepare for the impact of my body. Hitting my head on the dresser, I felt my left arm snap where it was forced between my own body and the corner of the heavy furniture. I screamed out in pain, though it was not loud or long. My lungs were scalding within my chest, each intake of air a new experience in pain. I wondered briefly if a rib had been broken, but quickly picked up on the conversation between the two vampires in the room.

"Come on Victoria. You know you want to finish me. I helped kill James." Jasper taunted in a low, vicious voice.

_Oh shit! He's in Major mode!_

I heard Victoria wail like a banshee before launching herself at Jasper. He caught her around the waist and rammed her in to the wall. The resulting depression cracked the wall from baseboard to ceiling, bits of paint and plaster falling around them like fine snow.

"I told you, you're not touching her." Jasper growled menacingly.

Victoria pushed Jasper away before landing a swift kick into his chest. As she sped out of the room, Jasper looked my direction. I nodded and he took off after her.

I fell back, attempting to rest my head on the floor, having forgotten its recent introduction to the dresser. I gingerly felt along the back of my scalp, and felt a nice sized knot.

"Son of a bitch," I grumbled to myself. I needed to get off the damn floor and at least attempt to survey the most recent damage to my aching body.

"Now that wasn't so nice Sugar." I heard coming from the doorway.

I looked up to see a blond mam about Jasper's height. He was also a vampire, the red eyes a giveaway. –He had on a pair of faded and holey blue jeans along with cowboy boots. He's just as handsome as Jasper. _Did I really just think that? _He had an equally gorgeous blond female vampire next to him. Her hair went to the middle of her back. She has an hourglass figure and is about my height.

"Who the hell are you?" I finally managed to ask.

He smirked.

"I'm Peter and this is Charlotte. Nice to meet ya, sweet cheeks. I must say, you smell mighty fine!"

**A/N: Dun da da daaaa! Introducing Peter and Charlotte! We hope you liked the chapter! What did you think of the confrontation with Victoria? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Fear Doesn't Rule You

A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.

Chapter 8  
(Jasper's POV)

At this point, I hated speaking with Alice more than any other creature on the planet. She was far too conceited and self-righteous to understand that may she actually didn't know more about any given situation. In fact, it is laughable the amount of times she's been completely mistaken due to last minute decisions, instinctual responses, or plain old human whimsy.

Bella was lost in her own little world by the time I was able to remove myself from further conversation with my ex-wife. She was an intriguing mix of sadness, anxiety, and confusion, picking at the rip in the knee of her jeans while rolling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Victoria's sudden appearance drove all else from my mind, save one small corner that demanded I keep Bella safe.

_How dare that red-headed harlot touch the human! _I felt the cool flush of the Major stir from the recesses of my mind. Usually content to observe and rest after the pain and misuse he suffered under his bitch of a sire, my more violent personality sensed a fight and began pushing his way to the fore. _Let me out, Whitlock. _

Worried over Bella's safety and later reaction to coming face to face with the vicious creature within me, I hesitated.

_Listen, you yellow belly. While you fight me on this, that poor girl is pleading with the slattern to leave you be. Is this what you've been reduced to? Standing idly by while a defenseless female begs for not only her life, but yer own as well?_

That did it. There was no more internal conflict as I simply acceded to his control and stepped aside. The Major was moving to take full control before I had fully retreated, the brush of his life force against mine a fine static against my soul. The growl that pulled itself out of my chest was at once for my pain and his anger.

**(The Major's POV)**

Whore.  
Bitch.  
Slattern.  
Trollop.  
The lowest and most base sort of woman stood before me slowly choking the breath from Miss Swan. Twisting down into my favored starting crouch, I drew Victoria's attention. Deciding to try to remain as familiar to the poor little thing as possible, I called her by the more familiar term. "Bella don't you dare try to play hero and protect me from this bitch. Let me take care of her Darlin'."

The vampire's eyes cut between the girl and myself, recognizing the threat and coming to a decision. Without so much as a glance, Miss Swan was tossed carelessly across the room and into a dresser. I heard the staccato snapping of bone, the harshly pronounced _whoosh_ of air leaving her lungs, and a nearly nonexistent scream of pain and fear. Her fear fueled me, and I easily slid between the two women without taking my eyes off the surprisingly adept enemy.

"Go away, Blondie." Victoria's whiny soprano stuttered passed trembling lips. She knew I was to be respected and instinctively feared my presence. It was past time that she learn just why.

"My name is Major Jasper Whitlock. The young lady you just mistreated is Isabella Swan. You smell like the two day old leavings of a diseased horse." I chuckled darkly at her shocked reaction to my favorite insult. "Come on Victoria. You know you want to finish me. I helped kill James."

She launched herself, screaming across the room. I was able to catch her easily and force her into the drywall. I managed to get one last insult in before she escaped my grasp and fled. Miss Swan nodded at me in a way that could only mean one thing, and I was out the door and into the neighboring forest not half a second later. I smelled Charlotte on the wind and knew the girl would be safe while I chased down the scarlet dog.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" The grating soprano ghosted through the trees as I effortlessly tracked the nomad female. "Can't keep up? Sounds like a personal problem to me."

"Oh, don't worry." I gave a rumbling chuckle. "I'm just havin' me a bit of fun, is all. The chase is half the fun."

Victoria swung down from an overhead branch. Landing an almost safe distance away, she threw me a devil-may-care grin. "Oh, I know."

"How is it that you've been tracking us so well? I thought it was your mate that liked to hunt?"

"Oh, Major," Victoria took off down the faintly discernible path. She was not frightened, though a trickle of concern wove through her emotional pool. "You should know by now that I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve. Didn't I tell you that I'm the one with the wicked curve ball?"

There was a deeper chuckle from a male, and Victoria giggled softly in return. I could neither smell nor sense her new companion.

"Replace your dead mate so quickly?" I made certain that no surprise colored my words. I could not feel this other person. "Isn't that a little fast even for a woman of as low moral standing as you?"

I was answered by two growls, though neither of my queries turned back. "Are you too cowardly to face me?"

"Exactly how stupid do you think I am, Major?" I could still hear her voice, but her emotions were clouded somehow. "Besides, I'm enjoying this just a little too much to simply walk away now."

"I'm sure I _absolutely _know what you mean."

"Do you?"

"Oh yes. It's the same kind of enjoyment I'll get as I watch you burn."

Victoria's emotions disappeared, and then they were gone.

**A/N:**** What did you think of your first look at the Major's POV? What did you think of the rest of the account with Victoria? And what do you think will happen next? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

Check out some of my stories!

Letting Go & Giving In: _Isabella Swan is in love with her best friend Jasper Whitlock, but he is dating someone else. Will they find their happily ever afters with each other? Will they let go or give in to the love that is obviously there? Read and find out! Jasper/Bella All Human_

Other Worldly Beauty: _After the Cullen's left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. Jayden has to face her past in ways that she hadn't imagined while finding the love of her life. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

Far Fetched Realities: _After Edward dumps Bella in the woods, a strange female newborn vampire comes into her life. Jasper sneaks away to apologize to Bella and discovers a connection with this vampire that he can't ignore. Surprises and adventures soon follow along with a fight for their lives!_

Pretexting: _The summer before Bella's 18th Birthday, Victoria makes her move. Bella is changed in order to save her life and moved in with the Cullen's. Secrets start to come out and facts become known. What is to become of the power hungry leader and his family? J/B_

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' NEW!  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Fear Doesn't Rule You

A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.

Chapter 9  
(Bella's POV)

I just stayed where I was and just stared like a moron. Did he seriously just say I smelt good? Oh hell no!

"Sorry, buffet is closed for the evening." I said, earning a loud boisterous laugh in response.

Peter looked at the woman next to him. "I like her Char, can we keep her?" Her response was slapping him in the back of the head causing a loud *whack* to be heard throughout the room.

I cleared my throat. "So, um... Do you know where Jasper is and if he's coming back?" I asked. I always felt anxious when he wasn't around. It was then that I remembered the goose egg on my head. _Not to mention the killer headache going on._

Peter and Charlotte noticed.

"He'll be back soon, sugar. He just had to take out the trash. Let's just hope he did. Now, let's take care of you." Charlotte answered.

She came toward me and scooped me up, placing me on the bed. She examined my right arm; _It matches my left now..._

"Sorry to say sweet cheeks, but it's broken." She said apologetically.

"I figured as much. My left was broken last time I had the joy of seeing her, so now I have the matching set." I deadpanned

She snorted in humor.

"Sugar, you'll fit in with us just fine." Peter said.

"So, you two obviously know me, which is kind of freaky since I have no idea who you are?"

"We're friends of the Major. We were with him during his time with Maria." He responded looking unsure if he should tell me more.

"I know of his past. Edward told me and Jasper has told me as well." I assured him.

He just nodded.

"And we don't really know you. I just know shit. I knew the Major had met up with someone from his past and that you were in trouble."

"You just know shit huh? Is it anything like Alice's power?" I asked.

"HELL NO!" He shouted. _I think I hit a nerve..._

I just stared at him wide eyed.

"He doesn't really like the conniving little pixie bitch." Charlotte said.

I just nodded, once again forgetting about my head. I groaned and Charlotte caught it.

"Let's look at your head Sugar."

I slowly leaned forward and she gently felt the back of my head, finding a nice sized knot.

"You have a nice sized knot but that's about it." She said as she got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a first aid kit. She handed me two Advil's, "Take these and it'll help you feel better." She added.

I did as she said and then she went to work on putting my arm in a splint. Yay for another one!

I started to feel drowsy so I let my eyes close and I went to sleep.

"Bella" someone whispered.

I opened my eyes and noticed it was dark out. I looked around the room and noticed I was alone. Peter and Charlotte were nowhere to be found and Jasper wasn't there either.

I moved to stand up carefully from the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

I thought I heard movement, thinking it was just the others coming back, I finished my business and made my way out of the room.

Victoria and 3 others were standing there watching me with a predatory gaze. I then noticed the limbs of Peter, Jasper and Charlotte in the corner by the door.

A sob made it ways out of me and I fell to the floor.

Victoria made her way over to me and bent down to my level. She ran a finger down the side of my face and then slapped me, causing me to fall over.

"I told you I would find you." She said before kicking me.

I screamed out in pain and noticed the others coming towards us. They were all guys. They were all built like football players.

"I thought I would let my friends here have a little fun with you." Victoria said.

With that one of them lunged and began to tear at my clothes. I laid there sobbing and begging them to stop.

I vaguely heard someone calling my name. It sounded like Jasper.

"Bella!"

I felt myself shaking.

"Bella wake up!"

I shot up, wide awake and looked at my surroundings. It was a dream. It was all a dream.

I looked beside me and seen Jasper looking at me with concern and worry. I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I didn't realize I was sobbing until he tightened his arms around me and began rocking me, running his fingers through my hair and murmuring in my ear.

"It's ok. I'm here." He soothed.

"It was so real." I whispered into his shirt.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Victoria and 3 guys that could rival Emmett were here. They killed you, Peter and Charlotte. Victoria had her fun with me first and then sent the 3 guys on me. I woke up right before anything happened." I explained.

"None of that's gonna happen because I won't let it." He said.

I just nodded reveling in the feeling of being in his arms. He was still running his fingers through my hair, helping me relax.

"You ok now?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," I whispered. I started to move out of his lap but he just tightened his arms around me. I didn't protest.

"I need to hold you a little longer." He said. I didn't say anything, just nodded my head.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." He said. I stiffened, thinking the worst. "It's nothing bad Darlin'." He assured me.

I leaned back in his arms so I could look in his eyes. They were still the read that I was becoming accustomed to. But they held nervousness.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

He didn't say anything. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. For the first seconds I went dumb and just sat there. _Hey stupid! He's kissing you! Kiss him back retard!_ I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tightened around my waist, and gave myself over to his kiss. He tongue probed my lips asking for entrance, which I granted. One of his hands left my waist and went to the back of my head, gently, holding me to him. My hands went to his hair as our tongues fought for dominance. Regretfully I pulled back because of my need to breath. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his while I was panting, trying to regain my breath.

I opened my eyes and he was watching me cautiously. I smiled.

"Wow." I whispered, still smiling.

He laughed. "Wow is right Darlin'."

I cleared my throat. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, because that was the best fucking kiss I have ever received, but what was that all about?"

He took an un-needed breath and looked me in the eyes while playing with a tendril of my hair.

"I came to a realization while the Major was in charge earlier." He said.

I raised an eyebrow clearly stating for him to continue. He caught on. _Good boy._

"You're my mate Bella. The only reason the Major would come out and act like he did tonight is if we were protecting our mate. I haven't had to turn over to him since before I met Alice."

He looked at me like he was afraid I was going to bolt and run for the hills. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling him relax immediately.

"If I'm you're mate, then why did Edward always say I was his and Alice was yours?" I asked.

"Edward always knew you weren't his mate. He always spouted that off to you because you were his singer and he just didn't want anyone else to have you. Alice, I don't know if she knew or not. I'll be finding out soon though." He said, growling the last part.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again.

"So, what does me being your mate mean?" I asked with a smile.

He smiled and stopped inches from my lips, "It means, Bella Swan; that I love you and don't ever intend on letting you go." He said before giving me another mind blowing kiss.

"I love you too, Jasper Whitlock." I replied. The smile I got in return was breathtaking.

_Victoria can kiss my ass for now… Jasper loves me!_

A/N: Yay! The romance starts! What did you think of the chapter? Review!

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

Check out some of my stories!

Letting Go & Giving In: _Isabella Swan is in love with her best friend Jasper Whitlock, but he is dating someone else. Will they find their happily ever afters with each other? Will they let go or give in to the love that is obviously there? Read and find out! Jasper/Bella All Human_

Other Worldly Beauty: _After the Cullen's left, Bella is at the height of her depression. Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only mythical creatures out there. Jayden has to face her past in ways that she hadn't imagined while finding the love of her life. Jasper/Jayden Bella/Edward_

Far Fetched Realities: _After Edward dumps Bella in the woods, a strange female newborn vampire comes into her life. Jasper sneaks away to apologize to Bella and discovers a connection with this vampire that he can't ignore. Surprises and adventures soon follow along with a fight for their lives!_

Pretexting: _The summer before Bella's 18th Birthday, Victoria makes her move. Bella is changed in order to save her life and moved in with the Cullen's. Secrets start to come out and facts become known. What is to become of the power hungry leader and his family? J/B_

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' NEW!  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Fear Doesn't Rule You**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.**

**Chapter10  
****(Jasper's POV)**

After telling Bella she was my mate, I expected to see her run. She didn't.

I tightened my arms around her and breathed in her scent not believing that this was real.

Our little bubble was burst by a knock on the door. I could tell that it was Peter.

"Open up love birds!" he yelled, followed by another bang.

Bella giggled and the sound brought a smile to my face. I looked down at her and sighed.

"We better let him in. If not we'll be paying for a new door." I told her.

She leaned up and gave me a sweet lingering kiss.

I got up and walked to the door - _m__aking a minor adjustment on the way. _

I opened the door and Peter had a smug look on his face. "It's about damn time you found her Major."

"Shut up Captain." I said and punched him in the shoulder. "How long have you known?"

"I didn't know for sure until the other day when Fire Crotch was here." He answered.

I just nodded, knowing he wasn't going to say anymore.

I looked over and noticed that Char and my sweet girl were in deep conversation. From what she was feeling, I could tell Char cared deeply for Bella already.

Peter interrupted my musings. "We need to find Fire Crotch soon Major. My power tells me that something is going to happen it's not going to be good."

Normally Peter's 'power' would piss me off but in times like these I was thankful for it.

I looked at him and asked. "What do you know?"

He gulped and looked away. "She's going to get help Major. Whether or not she'll get it, I don't know."

I growled, "Who?"

"Maria."

**(Bella's POV)**

As Char and I were sitting on the bed and talking, she tensed all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't get to answer because Peter and Jasper came over to us.

"Baby, we have a problem." Jasper said.

I instantly felt the hairs on my neck stand up. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked shakily.

He took my hands and pulled me into his lap and started rocking me slowly.

"Shhh... I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He soothed.

"Just spit it out Jasper."

He chuckled. But it sounded forced. "Victoria's going to Maria."

I stiffened. Maria. If she agreed, she'd only agree so she can get Jasper back.

"She's not going to get to you Hell's Bells." Peter said. "We won't let her."

I couldn't breathe. I felt like the world was closing in on me. It wasn't enough that she took my parents away. No, now she had to take away the one fantastic thing that's ever happened in my life; Jasper.

"Bella, breathe baby. Come back to me." I vaguely heard Jasper chanting.

"I..." I choked. "I can't lose you Jasper. Yeah we just declared ourselves, but I just found you. If Maria comes, she'll want you. I don't..." I couldn't finish.

He buried a hand in my hair and the other tightened around my waist. Leaning his forehead against mine he said, "It'll be a cold day in hell before that bitch gets her hands on me. I'm yours and yours alone Bella… Forever."

**(Unknown POV)**

"So will you help me or not?" Victoria asked Maria.

Maria looked thoughtful. Almost as if she was debating with herself.

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

"You'll get Jasper back. But the human bitch is mine." Victoria answered.

"If she's the mate of Jasper, you'll have a hard time fighting him." I said and then added; "You don't know what he's capable of.

They both turned and looked at me; fury in Victoria's eyes.

"Nobody asked you. Why are you even here?" Victoria asked.

"Unfinished business," I stated.

Maria looked at me with a calculating expression. "What kind of unfinished business?" She asked.

"He has a way of letting things slip through people's fingers. He's going to regret it one day."

Victoria sighed impatiently. Maria turned and looked her in the eye.

"You have my help. But one wrong move on your part and it's over. If she has been changed, it's over. I will not be the one to take The Major's mate away from him." She answered.

"What?" She shrieked. "She's the reason I don't have my mate!"

"_Novio, _if he had been your mate, you would have taken care of this ages ago." Maria stated.

Victoria's face was a mask of fury. She ran towards Maria snarling, arms in front of her. Maria was quicker and had her pinned in minutes.

"Never try to attack me again." She growled. "You will see why I am feared in the South."

She let her go and began walking towards her main house. She stopped and turned around.

"We leave in 3 weeks. Be ready."

**A/N: So, what did you think? Who's POV do you think is the 'unknown's' pov? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well**!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' NEW!  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_Xo BellaItalia oX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Fear Doesn't Rule You**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. Also, Perplexing Revelations has been updated as well, so visit my profile to view it!**

**Chapter11  
(Bella's POV)**

Ever since we found out that Victoria was going to Maria, Jasper hasn't left my side. That was 4 days ago. We were on our way back to Forks. I was still unable to get a hold of Jake. It was worrying me so much that Jasper finally gave in and decided it would be best anyways.

I was looking out the window watching the trees go by. Lost in thought, I felt Jasper reach over and grab my hand. "You alright?" He asked kissing my knuckles. "You're throwing off a multitude of emotions."

I looked over at him and smiled a small smile. "I'm worried about Jake. It's not like him to not answer his phone when I call. He's so overprotective of me. So, I know something is terribly wrong. What if she got to him Jasper?"

He pulled over causing Peter and Char who were behind us to pull over as well. He unbuckled me and moved his seat back so he could pull me in his lap.

Pushing hair out of my face he said, "Sweetheart, I can't say that he's alive because I don't know. But I will be here for you if that's not the case. I'm pretty sure that if something happened to him you would have heard from someone by now."

By this time Peter and Char were standing by the car listening in.

"He's right Hells Bells. My radar hasn't gone off either, so that should be a plus."

I snorted. "Petey, just because you're magic 8 ball isn't working doesn't mean things are ok. You could be on the fritz."

That last comment caused Jasper and Char to laugh; and Peter to pout.

"Not funny Bells."

I giggled, "I thought it was."

Our laughing was cut off by my phone ringing. I picked it up and looked at it noticing it was Sam calling me.

"It's Sam." I stated while looking toward Jasper. He knew what I was thinking. Sam never calls me.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hello Bella _cariño_." That wasn't Sam. By the growls in the room the Vampires knew who it was.

"Who is this and what have you done with Sam?" I asked.

All she did was laugh. "Ask your vampires who I am, I'm very sure they know." I could tell she had a smile in her voice.

"Maria." I heard Jasper growl.

"Hello Major." She purred into the phone. "Tell me, do you miss me?"

"I miss you just about as much as I miss taking a shit." He replied. I smirked at him.

She scoffed. "Now that is not way to talk to a lady. Did I not teach you manners?"

"You'd have to be a lady first." Jasper retorted. "What do you want Maria?" He asked. I could tell he was close to being angry.

"You're no fun. I have a message for your little human." She answered.

I stiffened. "What do you have to say to me? I don't even know you and you don't know me!"

"Oh I know all about you Isabella. I have a few friends with me that have told me all about you." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hello Bella."

That voice. I shouldn't hear that voice. I looked at Jasper. He looked just as shocked as me.

"How…I mean…You're supposed to be dead."

The fucker had the nerve to laugh that melodic laugh that used to make me shiver.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, love."

I was seething. "Don't you dare call me that!" I screamed. "You don't get to call me that anymore, not after what you did."

"And what is it that I did, Bella? Hmm?"

"Oh you know what you did you bastard." I answered. "You know damn well what you did..."

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella we're leaving." Edward said._

"_When you say we…" I trailed off._

"_I just mean my family and myself." He answered taking step toward me. He trailed his finger down my face and to my collarbone._

"_Edward." I whimpered. "What are you doing?"_

_He looked at me with black eyes, not the golden ones that I have become used to._

"_Something I should have done a long time ago." He answered._

_Before I knew what was happening he had me on the forest floor, teeth sunk into my skin, blood leaving my body and my clothes being ripped off. He began unbuckling his pants._

"_No Edward, don't!" I begged. My body was getting weak._

"_It's what you deserve for smelling so sweet and being so innocent." He growled and plunged into me. I screamed. I tried pushing him off of me. _

_I screamed for him to stop, I punched him over and over._

_Then he was off of me. _

_I looked up and seen a brown russet wolf._

_**End Flashback**_

I could see Jasper watching me out the corner of my eye.

He was going to be livid.

**(Jasper's POV)**

_What the fuck has she not told me? _

That's the thought that's currently running through my mind.

"You would have enjoyed it had that dog not stopped me." I heard come from the phone.

_He didn't…_

Bella was crying so hard she was beginning to shake in my lap. I was afraid she'd hyperventilate.

I put my hands on both of her cheeks.

"Breathe baby, what is he talking about?"

Laughter comes from the phone. "You haven't told him Bella?"

"Shut up Edward! Just shut up!" She screamed. "You raped me! You almost killed me by sucking me dry. I still have the scar and it haunts me that I have a mark from you." She growled.

She turned and looked at me. Self-loathing, humiliation and a multitude of other emotions were coming off of her. "It was the day you all left. He came to 'say goodbye'. He decided he would 'do what he should have done a long time ago.' He raped me while drinking my blood." She moved her hair to the side to show me her neck and I could see a scar, a scar of vampire teeth.

How had I not seen this?

"Where is Sam, Edward, and how the hell are you alive?" I heard Bella ask.

"Sam and The Pack are just fine Bella." He said tauntingly. "Or as fine as one can be when they had the shit beat out of them."

Bella began to sob and shake. I pulled her into my arms.

"Why? Why did you do that?" She choked out.

"They wouldn't tell me where you were. So I forced it out of them." He responded.

"I'm gonna ask you again Edward, how the hell are you alive?" I growled. "I killed you."

He laughed, right along with Maria. "You only think you killed him, _querido."_ Maria responded. "I found someone with a very useful talent. He can bring a vampire back with his ashes."

"We'll see you soon Jasper." Edward said and the call ended.

I looked at Bella, her face all red and blotchy.

"Now, what was he talking about?" I asked her pointedly.

Her lips started quivering and her breathing picked up.

"Tyler wasn't the only one that raped me." She whispered.

I saw red.

**(The Major's POV)**

He touched our mate. Nobody touches our mate and live to tell about it.

I turned to my Captain and Lieutenant.

"He dies by my hand and my hand alone. He defiled my mate, broke her. I want him to suffer."

"Yes Major. What about the red head Major?" Peter, my Captain answered.

"She dies as well, but hers will be long and painful."

They have awoken The Major. They'll feel his wrath.

**A/N: Uh oh! Edward's actually alive! How is this possible?! What do you think? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my story called Perplexing Revelations!**

**Summary:** _When Bella gets ready to leave Forks, she gets a phone call from Peter who desperately needs her help. Jasper had a slip & is having trouble coping. Only Bella can bring him back to himself. During her stay, secrets are revealed and an adventure begins!_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' **NEW!  
**'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_**- Bella'Xo**  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.

Fear Doesn't Rule You

A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews.

WARNING: LEMON IN FOLLOWING CHAPTER…

Chapter12  
(Isabella's POV)

I could tell Jasper wasn't Jasper; but The Major.

I just sat with my head down. Not talking or moving.

"Isabella."

I looked up and knew he was angry. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were black.

"Yes Major?" I answered.

"Why did you think it was acceptable to keep this information from me?"

I gulped and looked away. Not sure how to answer him.

"ANSWER ME!" He demanded.

"I didn't know how you'd react. I was afraid you might leave me, thinking I was damaged." I answered, my voice cracking.

I chanced looking up, not knowing what I'd see on his face. What I wasn't expecting was a look of understanding.

"Isabella, you are my mate. I will never leave you or turn you away. However, you do need to be punished."

"WH-What?" I asked, stuttering.

He smirked. "You withheld stuff from me. It's time for you to be punished."

It was then that I realized Peter and Char were nowhere to be found. _Where did they go?_

"On your knees!" Major demanded.

I shakily got down on my knees and kept my head down with my hands behind my back. I felt him come up behind me. He started stroking my hair and moving it off my shoulders.

He came to the front of me and stood there.

"Undo my pants Isabella." He commanded.

I began to unbuckle his pants, hands shaking. He held my hand to stop me. I looked up with question in my eyes.

"You have no reason to fear me Isabella. I will not hurt you. Just like Jasper won't hurt you. Hurting you means hurting ourselves." He said roughly.

I nodded and let out a breath. He let my hand go and I finished my task.

"Suck my cock."

I pulled his cock out and licked it before engulfing it in my mouth. I heard him groan and felt him grip my hair with his hand. I began to bob my head, hollowing out my mouth. When I would get to the top I'd dip my tongue in his slit. Causing him to shiver and moan.

"Stop!" He commanded.

I released him with a "Pop" and looked in his eyes.

He looked at me with feral and lust filled eyes. "Stand up and strip."

I did as instructed and noticed his eyes darken even further when he noticed the red lace I was wearing.

"Turn around and put your hands on the car." He ordered.

I turned and put my hands flat on the hood of the car. All of a sudden I felt a sting on my ass. _He spanked me! _I felt myself getting wetter.

I heard him sniff the air. "Looks like someone, is enjoying herself." He whispered.

He smacked me again while slamming into me at the same time. I screamed out in surprise and pleasure.

"Jasper!"

"No darlin', it's Major." He responded. He smacked me again. "Who am I Isabella? Say it!"

"Major!" I screamed.

His thrusts became harder and faster. My moans grew louder and longer.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked, yanking my head back by my hair and nipping at my neck.

"You Major, always you!" I answered, feeling myself about to go over the edge.

He felt it. "Don't you dare cum! You're not to come until I tell you to. Understood?"

"Yes Major!" I yelled.

He reached around with his free hand and began playing with my clit. "What do you want Isabella?"

"I want to cum Major." I moaned.

"Who's going to make you cum?" He asked, rubbing faster.

"You Major!" I screamed.

"Then cum Isabella! Cum now!" He demanded.

My body obeyed. I came fast and hard.

"Major!" I screamed, causing birds to scatter. I vaguely heard his roar or release. He yanked my head to the side and bit in to my neck.

"Major!" I yelled.

He pulled back.

"Now, you wear my mark. You're mine Isabella."

**(Jasper's POV)**

When I came to, I noticed it immediately.

He marked her.

"Bella..." I whispered.

She turned her head and looked at me.

I gulped. "Are you alright?"

"He marked me." She whispered.

I froze. "How do you feel about it?"

She took a deep breath. "It's not just his mark, it's yours too. Now any others will know who I belong to." She answered.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "You're not upset?"

She stood up and began to get dressed. Turning to me smiling she said, "Not at all."

I thought for sure the smile on my face would split it in two. I pulled her to me and crashed my lips to hers.

"I love you so much." I said after pulling back. "But don't you ever keep something like that from me again."

She nodded. "I won't Jasper I promise."

"Now, let's get Peter and Char and figure out how we're going to end him and his new partner."

A/N: What did you guys think! What do you think will happen next? Review!

If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!

To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX

Check out my other stories!

'Attempting to Covet'  
'Dhampir' COMPLETED!  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' (SEQUEL)  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

Check out my Collaboration's as well!

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In' NEW!  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
_- Bella'Xo__  
_Xo BellaItalia oX


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Fear Doesn't Rule You**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and MichelleRae. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 13  
(Isabella's POV)**

"Are you hungry, darlin'?" Jasper asked me as my stomach growled.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile, nodding gratefully. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." I told him.

He returned my smile, running his fingertips over the skin on my cheek. "I'll run out and get you something from the vending machine. In the meantime, why don't you pick something out from this menu and you can snack on whatever I bring back for you until your take out gets here." He suggested.

I pulled my lip in between my teeth and nodded, taking the Season's Pizza menu from his hand and collapsed back against the head board as I started to flip through the pages. Jasper, in the meantime, left the hotel room that we now were staying in just outside of Forks.

After deciding to go with the mushroom ravioli, I turned to Peter and Char and sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure something out, sugar." Char tried to encourage me.

"Well, actually… my knower has been going off like crazy since we had spoken to Maria and Edward." Peter interjected.

"What is it telling you?" I asked eagerly, sitting up straighter against the headboard of the bed.

"I will let y'all know as soon as the Major gets back with your snack, Lil Bit. I have a feeling that this is something that he would want input on." He supplied anxiously.

"I'm sure I will either way." Jasper smirked as he walked through the door and into the room. He made his way over to the bed and collapsed down next to me and took me in his arms as he handed me a bag of Herr's rippled potato chips.

"Thanks," I said as I smiled somewhat shyly at him.

He nodded at me and kissed my temple before turning his attention back to Peter. "Now, are you gonna tell me what you've been getting from yer gift?"

"It's not a gift," Peter uttered quietly as he sighed. Jasper just rolled his eyes and waited for Peter to continue. "Well, I've been getting a couple things of significance. First, is that Maria and Edward only have your friend, Sam. Any ideas why?"

I gasped as everything clicked into place the second I heard that. "It's because Sam's the Alpha."

"And that has to do with anything, why?" Char asked in confusion.

"It's because of the Alpha's voice." I explained before continuing on. "It's actually one of their trade secrets, so I'm not sure how Maria and Edward found this out."

"What do you mean 'the Alpha's voice', darlin'?" Jasper inquired from is spot next to me.

I took in a deep breath before letting it out as I began to let them in on one of the pack's most hidden secrets. "In each pack, there is one Alpha male that is bigger than the rest of the group. They are chosen by who their ancestors were and Sam is the Alpha right now.

"Now, the first thing that you need to know in order for any of this to make sense is that when the wolves are in their wolf form, they are able to communicate telepathically to each other. This way, they can coordinate their attacks easier and talk to each other without having to phase back into a human." I told them and took in each of their fascinated reactions before continuing. "In order for the pack's Alpha to keep control of his members, he has something called the Alpha tone. When he uses it and commands a member in the pack to do something, the member that he uses it on can't help but to bow to the Alpha's wises. It's like mind control almost; they have no choice but to follow the Alpha's orders."

"So, with the Alpha under their thumb, they have control of the entire pack." Jasper concluded.

"Exactly," I nodded.

"And their base isn't far outside of the reservation." Peter added in.

"But if they only have Sam, they why did Edward say that the rest of the pack was beat up?" Char asked.

"It's because they obviously had to fight the pack in order to capture the Alpha. They would never willingly give up someone with that much power over them, not to mention a pack brother." I supplied.

"Shit," Jasper mumbled. "So, with the Alpha under their thumb, they have control of the entire pack and they could use them to do whatever they want and they would have no say in the matter."

"Exactly," Peter agreed.

"Unless…" I trailed off thoughtfully.

"Unless?" Char prodded.

I continued to think out loud as to fill them in. "Sam isn't the rightful Alpha. He was given the position by Ephraim Black's air, Jacob Black. Jacob is the rightful Alpha, but he turned down the position and gave it to Sam. If we can somehow talk him into taking his position back, then Maria and Edward would have no control over the pack and we could help them rescue Sam. I'm sure that they will also want to help with their destruction, as well."

"That's brilliant, Lil Bit," Peter praised me.

"My mate's one perceptive little genius." Jasper kissed my head, giving me a light squeeze.

"But how did they know about the Alpha's voice?" Char wondered.

Jasper answered that immediately, though I think that we all had the same inkling. "Edward," he concluded. "He can hear their thoughts, even when they are in their wolf form. He must have learned about it when he was listening in on their conversation at some point in time."

"Fuckin' mind rapist," I muttered irritably.

"I'll say," Peter snorted. "Also, you should know that Victoria is in league with that mind rapist and the Hispanic whore."

Jasper growled, pulling me tighter to him at the mention to the red headed she-devil that caused me so much grief and pain. "I should have known."

"But why is she acting as though she is on her own? Why is she trying so hard to kill Bella if that is the case? Wouldn't Edward want her for himself?" Char asked only serving to agitate Jasper further as he growled louder.

"I don't know?!" I shrugged from within Jasper's arms.

"Maybe the Hispanic slut promised both the mind rapist and the she-devil the same thing in order to get them both to bend to her whims?" Peter shrugged.

"That's a possibility," Jasper agreed.

"But then why wouldn't Victoria be with them instead of following us around the country?" I asked.

"She is probably actin' as a spy, darlin'." Jasper said.

"But then why would she try to attack me?" I questioned him as I leaned away slightly so that I could look up and see his face as I spoke to him.

"Maybe the opportunity arose and she went for it thinking that she was promised you anyway?" Char supplied.

"But what I don't understand about these solutions is that the reason Victoria said she is after me is to kill Edward's mate because he killed James; a mate for a mate. If that is the case, then why is she actually working with Edward?" I continued to ask.

The three vampires exchanged a glance before one of them answered.

"I think that Edward admitted to Victoria about not being your mate and how Jasper was the one who really killed her mate." Peter suggested. "Despite being a douchebag and a know-it-all, he is a cleaver mother fucker."

We all looked at each other, nodding as we agreed with Peter that that would be the most logical explanation, though we probably wouldn't know unless we asked them. Though, we highly doubted that we would ever have the chance to sit down and hash things out.

"What else did your 'knower' tell you?" Char asked her mate from the corner of the bed.

Peter looked around at everyone anxiously before he finally uttered the words that would determine my fate. "Bella needs to be changed into a vampire before any confrontations are made and sooner rather than later, especially if we want to have any chance of success against Maria."

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! Well, there you have it! I'm sorry that it's on the shorter side of things. Will Jasper agree or be opposed to Bella's change? What about Bella? Will she want to be changed? Either way, we hope that you enjoyed it! What do you think will happen next? Either way, we hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness' **NEW!**  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


End file.
